


120 Days to Saturn

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Bimbo-fication, F/M, Fix Fic, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Friends to Enemies, Platonic Soulmates, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Abe and Miriam were souls that were never to have a happy ending together. Abe ruined her life once in a different reality and in this reality right now he has been ruining her friendships by trying to seduce anyone that has been trying to be her friend. When a strange event at the abandoned hotel has Miriam and her classmate Cori (and her little dog too) targeted by strange alien beings, does Miriam's chance at having friends change for the better? And will Miriam have a chance to move on from unrequited love?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I actually HATE YIIK, I just wanted to write a fic with an alternate look at things. Michael is actually the main protagonist of this. Don't ask why.

120 Days to Saturn

Prologue

_-_-_-_

"You're such a pain in the ass, Abe! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" 

The shrieking red-headed girl yelling at an older blond boy was throwing her things into a bag, her voice cracking as tears rushed down her face. 

"Miriam, can't we just…"

"Yeah! No! It's not cool what you did! At least in Canada, I can get rid of the damn thing! I hate you, Abe! I don't want to speak another word to you again!!" 

The girl's glasses were fogged up with frustration and as she closed her suitcase, she shoved the boy out of her way. 

Abe was speechless. He wished he had the right words to apologize to her, but it was too late. She really never did speak a word to him again...

_-_-_-_

...Another timeline, another Abe and Miriam. Old Souls who were made to meet once more. 

Miriam was waiting outside with another girl. She was a black girl around her age with a resting Mona Lisa smile and a cute Papillon dog that she carried who would bark furiously at the man approaching them. 

Abe was here to support Miriam for a photo-op she needed to do for her school project. He just graduated from college, with a degree in liberal arts. Miriam is a college sophomore who was studying journalism. She learned HTML and recently assembled a website where she posts paranormal findings comparable to the abandoned hotel that just popped up recently. 

Cori, the black girl mentioned, was a fine art major who figured still life drawings of the ruins within the hotel would fit nicely in her sketchbook for school. She wore soft pink pastels with a butterfly motif an a luminescent purse with those same butterflies. Her fluffy afro was controlled slightly with a reddish-pink beret that didn't quite fit with her white and baby pink ensemble save for her shoes with burgundy soles. Her glasses had rose tinted lenses and a reddish-pink frame. Her dark eyes were paying attention to the adorable Papillon with the heart-shaped tag read 'Molly'. 

Abe was staring at Cori. Miriam didn't take kindly to that. 

"Are you Cori? Miriam told me about you!" Was the start of Abe's sentence with Cori. 

"Miriam told me about you as well," Cori said, though she didn't sound as enthused he was so focused on her suddenly. 

Cori's smile thinned as he kept talking to her. Miriam could only see a few things from how talkative Abe was. Cori was uncomfortable with Abe being close to her, with Molly the Papillon being the best shield for Abe at the moment, and yet Abe was infatuated with Cori. 

Miriam's relationship with Abe was that of childhood friends. Abe was like a sister to him so he never quite got the hint Miriam had feelings for him. Whenever Miriam made new friends however, Abe would chase them away as he was more attracted to them romantically. It made Miriam give up on even popping the question, as her love for him was always going to be unrequited. 

As they stepped inside, Abe still wouldn't shut up. It was bad when Miriam finally started up her camera as she began taking pictures. The good thing about her camera was that it was digital and she can see whether or not her camera was out of focus at the time, and Cori was more or less trying to bring Miriam into the conversation, trying to save herself from an awkward situation. 

"So, Miriam? Why did you bring us here?" Cori asked, her voice soft and sweet, like cotton candy at an amusement park.

"M-Me? Well…" What Miriam hated more than Abe hitting on her would-be best friends was being put on the spotlight. Before she could answer however…

"Yip! Yip! Yip!" Molly, the Papillon, was trying to get to something. She managed to get out of her leash and chase after something obscured in the darkness. Whatever it was, it piqued Molly's interest so much that Molly wanted to investigate. 

"Molly! Oh, I am so sorry, Miriam! I'll try to get her back asap!" Cori squeaked as she ran after the Papillon. 

Abe groaned under his breath about 'that stupid dog'. Miriam decided to follow after them, not just because she wanted to make sure she was safe, and they didn't fall to their deaths, but she wanted to see what made Molly act the way she did. It could have been paranormal. It would have been perfect for her website. 

As Miriam entered the darkness, she noticed the hotel's interiors changed. What was once moldy walls, cracked tiles, and dead plant-life with dust covered frames, fans, and cabinets were now glow in the dark, colorful flora and fauna that was like a cartoon interpretation of the jungle. 

"Molly! Molly come back!" Cori cried out. 

Molly's small barks were fortunately not far away. 

As she found her source, a crazed looking orange stray cat with a peculiar mustache, hissing at Molly up a tree. 

"Molly! You shouldn't have run off like that!" Cori sobbed as she held Molly close as Molly's eyes were still fixated on that damn cat. 

The cat climbed higher up the tree until he was gone. 

Miriam managed to take her pictures, though every fourth picture was the original abandoned hotel's hallway, with more crinkling up wallpaper and frames with pictures going brown with age. 

"This place is scary, Miriam… Are you sure you want to continue?" Cori asked. 

"We may find that cat up the elevator. Come on. We should come back into the light," Miriam replied. 

As Miriam held Cori's hand back out of the peculiar, alien rainforest and back into the abandoned hotel lobby where Abe greeted them. 

"So you found Molly?" Abe asked impatiently. 

Miriam nodded. 

"Molly found a stray cat," Cori said as Molly whimpered to come back down. The way Cori petted her gently assured Molly that she won't be put back down in case she ran away the way she did again, "It was really cute! Her whiskers looked like they belonged on Salvador Dali!"

Abe's interest piqued. Miriam rolled her eyes. 

"Do you want to see where it is? It might make for a good picture!" Abe was finding an excuse to seduce Cori. 

Miriam groaned, but there was a chance she may see something similar to that odd rainforest. As they entered the elevator, things were quiet. 

"So, you're Miriam's classmate? How did you guys meet?" Abe asked. 

"We met in our Statistics class. We needed to take a Math Class for our credit in school and well… We both became good friends after that!" Cori said with a smile on her face. 

Molly panted in Cori's arms, looking around. It was starting to look afraid. Miriam was taking pictures as the tapetum lucedum inside Molly's eyes reflected the dim light above them. Soon the light went out. The door to the elevator opened. Strange beings showed up. 

They looked like they had TV monitors for heads. They looked at Cori who was beginning to scream for help as their hands loomed over her. Molly was barking the whole time. 

Abe was standing there like an idiot, in awe of these strange beings. Miriam however had to do something… Anything to save Cori from these monsters. So she dropped her camera and rushed over to save her. 

As she did so, Miriam was being dragged away, kicking and screaming. Miriam had to make the sacrifice but it didn't mean she was enjoying it. She began to weep. She hated it. She hated having to be happy that Abe liked someone else that wasn't her. She hated that her friend Cori had to deal with someone she wasn't a fan of either with the only person keeping her away from the guy being her dog, Molly. 

Miriam felt her body engulfed in a light and suddenly… She was seeing visions. They were all like dreams, dreams where they were all the same; there was the computer her parents bought her for Christmas a couple years after her Father bought one just like it. She cried tears of joy that day. She didn't have any internet due to her parents only being able to afford one ethernet cable but it didn't matter; she got to play JumpStart first grade, Reader Rabbit first grade, Madeline European Adventures, Madeline Thinking Games, and many interactive books like Arthur's Computer Adventure and Hercules's Animated Storybook. She used MS Paint to draw Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon and the main heroes of the video game Legend of Legaia. They were all able to be friends on her computer. She learned this way. There was no Abe. There was no Cori. There was no Molly. There was only this computer with all of her fondest memories. 

But in front of the screen there was a different face the whole time. Sometimes it was Miriam but other times it was a brunet boy named Michael, who used to be friends with a red-headed boy named Alex. She knew sometimes they bickered. The pictures of Abe and Alex often were interchangeable but sometimes there were pictures of those boys getting killed off in violent ways. 

She closed her eyes. Then she opened them again. She saw the strange beings again, garbling in confusion as they pulled away the wrong person. Or was it the right person? They could not tell. She looked down. Her clothes were different now. Instead of the baggy, unimpressive clothes she wore previously, she wore fishnets for an undershirt, a black bra when she usually wore white, and a black and red shirt that she clearly wasn't wearing right with a giant golden 'A' with a dove flying through the hole of the 'A'. She wore torn jeans that were made into hot pants, and white thigh high socks that managed to stick on by thigh high boots with really high heels. She grew flustered trying to snap herself out of a dream. 

"No… I am not this! I am not this vapid grunge-wear girl you find at Hot Topic!" Miriam shrieked as she somehow slapped glasses off of herself. She couldn't see for a minute. Did she ever need glasses? Did she EVER wear glasses?

"こんばんわ!" a voice sounding like a Japanese boy around her age beckoned so friendly and cheerfully. She put on her glasses.

There was a heavyset East Asian boy who was unconscious deep within something out of her nightmares. He was naked, but glowing, his features looking like the usual depiction of Cupid, the God of Love. It contrasted with the visceral scenery of moving flesh tissue, one that could usually be found in a human organ. 

"はじめまして。わたしは..." The voice began to speak. 

Miriam pulled the boy out of the strange casing surrounding him and soon she awoke.

"Miriam? What happened to you?" Cori asked. 

Miriam groaned, "H-huh? Where am I? Where was he?"

"Abe got pissed that I went looking for you. You know, I don't know why you guys were friends. No offense, but he's kind of a creep," Cori held herself close. 

Miriam decided not to correct Cori. She was clearly thinking about the chubby boy she was trying to get out of that strange world she was abducted into. But it wouldn't make sense if she told Cori about him just yet. 

"We were friends since we were kids. I don't know what happened in college, but he changed since then," Miriam tried to have Cori know her history with Abe, to assure her there was a rational reason they still were friends. Though to be honest… that was it. 

"Ah. That's how it is. Well, hopefully whatever his frat taught him shouldn't apply to here in reality. I hope he knows that from now on," Cori covered herself. 

Miriam finally got the chance to look around. It was the outside of the abandoned hotel. Molly was wagging her tail, relieved to see Miriam was alive and well, as if nothing had changed. 

"Say, Cori… Do you want to, like, I dunno… Get ourselves a good time?" Miriam asked. She never sounded so vapid before. She sounded like a Valley Girl or a surfer from the West Coast. 

"I don't like the sound of that!" Cori said with a shudder. 

"Well, alright then! What should we do?" 

Cori paused, "I barely recognized you in this get up! What happened with those freaky aliens aside from them probing you?!" 

They what. 

"I am sorry. I really am… You really saved me back there while Abe was standing there like a jackass. I should have been thanking you!" 

Cori was starting to cry as she hugged Miriam. Miriam hugged back.

What the fuck?! Were those monsters feeding on her memories? Who is she really and what happened to her? What about that chubby Japanese boy?! Did she save him too?

"I missed you too, Cori!" Miriam squeaked. 

She was attempting to sound like her normal self. Her real self. Not some air-headed Val. 

"I managed to save your camera too," Cori then said as she handed Miriam back her camera. 

"Awww, thank you so much!" God Miriam sounded vapid. But you know what. This is different. She can write about it on her website. 

_-_-_-_-_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets Sachiko and learn a little more about what those entities wanted with Cori and Miriam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Running Shine on YouTube (https://youtu.be/VH7JQtp5Jkc) and Iced & Steel (https://youtu.be/q3XEo_19m4g) for giving us better descriptions of the Soul Space and Soul Survivors better than I can picture it. I can't thank them enough!

120 Days to Saturn 

Chapter 1

_-_-_-_

Miriam figured that Abe would observe her changes. She hated how much he was bitching about it. Not even her parents pitched a fit over it. In fact, they only said one sentence for how they thought about her new look and what took hours for Abe to say. 

"You look like a hooker."

Miriam in turn only had one thing to say to them. 

"Haha thanks. Love you, mom and dad!" She was awfully passive aggressive with them. She didn't know why. She never sassed her parents like this before but here she was, sorting out her clothes and throwing out the most desaturated, neutral clothes she had. 

In her mind, her thoughts raced about the boy she was trying to pull out of that fleshy chamber. It was weird. It was probably just a weird dream. The whole time she didn't recognize her entities in any of them. 

She was used to being forced by her parents to sort stuff out but the fact she did these things on her own volition took a lot of balls. For some reason, every now and then, she would rub her abdomen, much like a woman expecting a baby would. She didn't have sex for real… did she? 

She looked in the mirror. Her clothes changed, but not her actual body. In fact, she can still recognize the heart shaped birthmark around her thigh. She grimaced as she didn't grow in bust size or hip size like Abe implied with his comment. The thing was, Abe never recognized these things before because her old clothes were conservative and baggy. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing the clothes she was wearing before at school. Though, seeing her stuffed mouse doll sitting on her bed, she noticed something different about it. It used to be ratty, tearing up and growing holes from age, but right now the stuffed mouse looked like she just found it on the shelf at the Bed Bath and Beyond she found it in, the mouse with no sewn in patches or desaturated colors. 

Miriam shook her head. She really must be seeing things. 

Miriam looked through her photos. She was surprised of course when she saw that Abe picked up her camera and started taking pictures of her abduction by the strange entities, instead of actually trying to pull her back into the elevator like what Cori eventually did despite Miriam trying to save her in the first place. 

Miriam was in shock from what was recorded in her camera… She wasn't just given a new wardrobe by these guys. She saw her bones. She saw her nervous system. She saw blood coming out of her eyes and sternum. She was supposed to be dead. Yet here she was. 

She debated putting those images on her website. Those events didn't read as painful. She only remembered being thrown into seeing her past ever so vividly, over and over again as a different person until she woke up as this new person entirely, trying to pull a glowing overweight boy out of a stomach. 

She begrudgingly wrote these ideas down on her website, hoping that this story would get posts shouting 'Fake' and call it a day. 

There was a knock on the door. 

As she came downstairs, she saw Abe at the door that her mother answered to. 

"Hey… I'm…" 

Her mother turned, a little concerned. 

"As long as you don't do it again, I'm fine," Miriam was trying to sound like she sincerely forgave Abe for yelling at her over her new attire. Instead, she came off as sarcastic and crass. She hoped it wasn't being read like that by her mother. 

Her mother sighed. That was odd. 

"You better listen to her. I don't know what exactly happened last night but you better listen to her!"

Her mom agreed with the tone of her voice at that moment?

Abe paused. He looked away cautiously. Was he ever used to this from either of them?

"Look. I heard about another girl with psychic powers. She might know a bit about what happened to you, Miriam," Abe said.

Miriam turned. If that is true, then Miriam was in luck. She could learn more on what the entities wanted with Cori.

"We'll have to take Cori as well. They were initially after her, remember?" Miriam asked. 

Abe went on a dumb diatribe unbecoming of a Liberal Arts graduate as Miriam sighed, texting Cori she is on her way to her house. 

Abe seemed excited about meeting this psychic girl. Miriam didn't understand why. Learning more about the entities was a good thing, but Abe didn't seem to want to shut up about this girl. 

Her name was Sachiko Harker, a half-Japanese, half-Australian skateboarder from Frankton, who lifted a car that almost killed her away from her once with her mind. This was a frontline story on her local newspaper and in various blogs. Sachiko was also a music artist that did a lot of grunge music, something Miriam was familiar with due to her already using her music for YuGiOh! GX AMVs back in her youth. She was only two years older than Abe, which Abe made a big deal about like it actually mattered. It didn't. It only meant she was able to live on her own. 

They met her that the arcade, and it was there that Miriam and Cori (Molly too if she were a human) got the picture right away on why Abe made a big deal about her. She had wild curls of raven hair, only restrained by a low-hanging ponytail resting at her left shoulder. She had a collar with a nice diamond-shaped rainbow topaz jewel hanging like a tag. Her earrings matched it. She was fixing an arcade machine for the game 'Blue's Adventure', drenched with sweat. Abe was drooling like a dog being dangled a treat. Miriam sighed, resting her palm over her face, shaking her head in disappointment.

Sachiko noticed him and frowned, "Can I help you?"

"O-Oh! Uhhh… Are you Sachiko Harker?"

Sachiko got up from where she was. 

"Uhhh, Yeah? Why do you ask?"

Cori and Miriam looked at each other before Cori stepped in. 

"We're investigating an incident we were involved with in an abandoned hotel near our town. We figured you might have an idea," Cori said timidly. 

Sachiko crossed her arms, "I see. So is this creep ogling me with you guys?"

Abe felt a metaphorical dagger pierce him. Miriam rolled her eyes. 

"Yes. He was the one who recorded our images. He also was the one who recommended we came to you. His name is Abraham Eagleton by the way," Miriam said passive aggressively jabbing at Abe. 

"This is my friend, Miriam Ure. She was the one affected by the paranormal activity we just witnessed," Cori introduced Miriam with a more friendly, patient tone.

"And what's your name?" Sachiko asked. 

"I'm Cori Song. The incident almost involved me in a major way. And the cute puppy in my hand is Molly," Cori replied. 

Sachiko's eyes widened when she heard Cori's name. 

"Okay. I think I know what is going on, but you probably aren't going to believe me," Sachiko said as she lowered her arms, "I am going to have to give you guys time to brace yourselves while I finish my shift."

Cori looked at Miriam.

"Alright. We can wait," Cori nodded anxiously. 

"What? No! We can't!" Abe snapped. 

"Yes, we can," Cori said, her patience for Abe waning. 

"Maybe if you are so concerned, you can meet us at the hotel. Cori and I are going to have some fun in the meantime," Miriam, whose patience for Abe was already gone. 

Abe scoffed as he left. 

Cori was the only one to watch Abe storm off. Miriam was excited to play Blue's Adventure, but only due to her nostalgia ticking. The fact Sachiko was able to work on these things so meticulously however was what made Miriam not blame Abe for admiring Sachiko. Cori decided to play Dance Dance Revolution with Molly watching curiously. 

When Sachiko was finished, Miriam watched the monitor light up as if it reset. 

"You really like video games," Sachiko observed as Miriam put in a few quarters. 

"Y-yeah," Miriam felt herself showing her real self with Sachiko, "I haven't played this game since I was in middle school! You know, my town used to have an arcade before they closed down as well. But this isn't the only nostalgic game for me!" 

Sachiko raised a brow.

"You ever heard of Legend of Legaia? It was my very first J-RPG game. Eventually I was playing Pokemon, Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, Bowser's Inside Story, and the Etrian Odyssey series before I graduated high school. But that's not all… Fire Emblem, Paladin's Quest, and Earthbound has been very nostalgic for me!" 

"You sure do like your J-RPGs," Sachiko chuckled. 

"Y-yeah… I play other genres of course, but J-RPGs are so easy to get into," Miriam said as she finally began gameplay after watching the prologue effectively. 

Miriam quickly lost all of her lives during this playthrough. Sachiko returned to work when Miriam saw her put in more quarters to try again. 

_-_-_-_

When the girls reached the hotel again, the hotel itself was lighting up. 

"Oh God. What did that dumbass do?" Sachiko hissed. 

"What do you mean?" Cori asked. 

"He's trying to enter the Soul Space, and confront a Soul Survivor!" Sachiko replied as she rushed to the door. 

Cori and Miriam followed after.

"Soul Survivor?"

Sachiko looked over to Miriam who was the first to ask. 

"Before, we can talk about that, we need to talk about parallel universe," Sachiko said, trying to keep composed and patient, though her rage could only be masked slightly by these things due to her brisk pace to the hotel, "Between parallel universes, there is a link known as the 'Soul Space' where only people with a love for the spiritual can pass through. When one leaves a reality, another takes its place."

Miriam blinked. Now that she thought about it, a couple of pieces of the puzzle came together on what happened to her. 

"That actually helped me learn somewhat about what happened to Miriam, but that didn't really answer her question about Soul Survivors," Cori said as she helped Miriam snap out of her zoning out. 

"When you experience major mental trauma or witness something you shouldn't in the case of Abe, psychic ghosts show up and fuck with you for fun. These ghosts are your parallel selves trying to enter this reality," Sachiko sounded crass and sarcastic but it was mostly because her patience with Abe was waning. 

When they get to Abe, Abe was trying to grab at the entity trying to enter. However, when their eyes met with Cori, they tried to approach her again. 

"God damn it! I figured out who this reality is! Cori! Can you tell me what happened?" Sachiko asked Cori. 

Cori shook her head.

"I… I don't know! All I remember is…"

Cori's eyes widened before she could say anymore and then she began to weep, holding Molly in her arms. 

"...My first pet… a Golden Retriever named Biscuit," Cori continued her voice keeping the Soul Survivor away. 

"What happened to Biscuit?" Sachiko asked, her angry tone subsiding and patience returning to her voice more naturally. 

"Biscuit saved me just like Miriam did from a bear during a camping trip last year. I was cornered, crying for help from my Dad. Biscuit ran up and bit him but the bear shook him off. The bear picked him up and then he… then he…"

Cori began to collapse into tears, with Molly running up to comfort Cori during this painful process. 

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to," Sachiko said, hugging her. 

"Biscuit was going to be celebrating his thirteenth birthday. He and Molly were going to be best friends. That damn bear took him from us!!" Cori's voice shaked and cracked before she almost roared the last bit. 

Molly whimpered, as the Soul Survivor then began to transform into a Golden Grizzly Bear who then proceeded to roar. 

"So you wanted Cori for her fear, right? Well then… Over our dead body!" Sachiko roared as she readied her skateboard as a weapon. 

"Sachiko! Wait! Don't you need that?" Miriam asked in a panic. 

"No. Not really," Sachiko slapped the bear with the weapon as soon the bear turned back into a Soul Survivor and then to a robotic girl with green hair who cursed under her breath. 

"I… I see… The inhabitants of this universe have caught wise…" the robotic figure said, her voice losing patience, "The two souls I could have used as vessels can not be the ones I can use to warn Alex of the inevitable. This universe has too much… Hope."

The Soul Survivor transformed back into the peculiar entity that took Miriam initially as it fled. 

"...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Abe shrieked. 

"Ugh. I don't really want to explain it again," Sachiko rolled her eyes impatiently. 

"It is okay. But you might have to be long-winded and purple prose-y with Abe. He's… someone that doesn't like simple sentences," Miriam sassed. 

"Ugh… He's one of those assholes that barely got his degree in Liberal Arts even though they have the reading comprehension of a preschooler, right?" Sachiko asked. 

Miriam and Cori looked at each other then back at Sachiko.

"Yeah, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed," Cori said, "He doesn't take 'No' kindly at least."

"I figured. Alright then. I'll try to keep his attention for a bit," Sachiko rolled her eyes. It was clear that she didn't like Abe very much but Abe really liked her. 

"So what now?" Miriam asked.

"I think we should start helping others that had a similar issue to us. There is a chance I wasn't the only one dealing with that Soul Survivor. There could be others that are fighting a different reality trying to enter ours. We could be heroes at least for a time!" Cori giggled as Molly barked excitedly. 

"I see. I doubt that'll be the last we see of that green-haired robot chick. We should probably be careful," Miriam said as she looked over at Abe who is still trying to piece together what happened. 

"I was trying to figure out how to rescue the REAL Miriam!" Abe blurted it out to Sachiko whose eyes widened. 

Miriam looked down. That explained it then. He didn't like the new Miriam. He liked the meek, quiet, docile Miriam who just sat submissively alone while he mooched on Miriam's friends and tried to date them. Abe didn't like the Miriam who tries to stand out. Miriam… clenched her fists.

She approached Abe and punched him. 

"Fuck you! I am still me, damn it!" Miriam snapped. 

Abe looked at Miriam, almost ready to punch back. 

"It's true. This is the real Miriam. Her reality collided with ours and the Miriam you knew before… was killed by the Soul Survivor coming after Cori," Sachiko said as she took out a lollipop to suck on. 

"Then that means…" Abe collapsed on his knees.

"That Soul Survivor must have felt awful killing off the old Miriam, so she recreated her using another reality as a base. You can never get the Miriam you wanted back," Sachiko said coldly as she patted Miriam on the back.

Abe punched the ground until his knuckles were beginning to bleed before weeping on the ground. There was a moral for this story that Miriam smirked thinking about. She didn't know why she reveled in Abe's suffering here, but she does know one thing; You never know if you really love something until it's gone. That meant one thing: Abe loved that he could use Miriam to get more lady friends. 

_-_-_-_

Miriam rested on her bed. 

There was a knock on the door. It was her mother.

"Honey, I owe you an apology," she said looking down.

"No you don't. You're right. I do look like a hooker," Miriam chuckled trying to cheer her mother up.

"Well, I just realized, I shouldn't be so judgy about how you present yourself anymore," her mother continued, "You're a grown woman now. You're going to college and learning so many new things. And sure you're showing more skin now than you used to, but if that makes you happy, then I shouldn't stop you."

Miriam blinked.

"Anyway, I should go get ready for work tomorrow. Your Father is still away for a bit. He still has yet to talk to you on our plans," her mother said as she closed the door.

Plans, huh? There seems to be a lot of plans lately. Miriam didn't like that very much but what can she do? She has to continue writing on her blog, and discuss what happened with her and Sachiko, Cori, Molly and Abe… Either way, she didn't know if she liked Abe anymore… but she didn't know how she can voice it quite yet. 

_-_-_-_

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had my older brother look over this and make sure I wasn't doing anything wrong.

120 Days to Saturn

Chapter 2

_-_-_-_

Miriam thought on those words that Cori told her the next morning when she had breakfast. 

"Good morning, honey!" Miriam's mother said with a smile as she was on her way to work. 

"Good morning, Mom."

Miriam was given a tight side hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Summer vacation must be nice for you! Here's to hoping you spend it wisely!" Her Mom said, almost like a strange prophecy was hitting her hard. 

It was then that she decided to see Cori about what to do. It only made sense. Many other people needed to face their Soul Survivors as they try to replace them in this reality. Cori was like the spring Goddess, Persephone, curious about the Underworld after Hades tried to abduct her once. The difference was, Cori wanted to pull people out of the Underworld, like a pastel Orpheus. 

This was as pretentious as Miriam's brain could make at the moment. She expected Abe to come up with something even more head-up-the-ass pretentious, what with how he paraded his five years of college to get a Liberal Arts degree despite fitting the dumb blond stereotype down to an art. 

Miriam knocked on Cori's door. Molly barked violently, like a lot of dogs who answer the door. Cori opened the door as Molly calmed down, relieved to see Miriam. 

"Hey, Miriam! What brings you here on a hot July afternoon?" Cori asked. 

"I want to see who we need to rescue this time around," Miriam said, "I think I have an answer with this one guy's post. We'll need Sachiko's expertise; she could help us if this guy turns out to be a creep on the internet wanting a warm body to sleep with instead of his body pillow."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Cori replied rolling her eyes as she called Sachiko, "What's his deal?"

Miriam looked at the post and read it aloud. 

_ July 3rd, 20XX, 5:30 AM CST _

_ LifeOrDeath2000 _

_ "These events actually sound similar to an experience I had trying to contact my dead sister, Pamela. I admittedly am into the occult and trying to do shit like this was something I wanted to try for a while. I wanted to confirm if the 'Soul Survivor' was actually Pam or not. If you feel up to it, please give me a quick private message. I don't want to have my full name and address public like before she killed herself." _

_ Signature : "Puedo darte mi soledad, mi oscuridad, la hambre de mi corazón; Estoy tratando de sobornarte con incertidumbre, con peligro, con derrota." _

Miriam and Cori looked at each other. 

"We should totally do this. This guy totally reads bad news, but at least Sachiko will have our back!" Miriam smirked. 

"Wait. But if he reads bad news…" Cori frowned, having second thoughts about it all. 

"We can probably trick Abe into joining us just in case!" Miriam said. Little did she realize it was a big mistake bringing Abe. 

_-_-_-_

They were taking the bus to Windtown, a small trailer park in the outskirts of town known for their unusually high wind speed, rivalling that of big cities with tall buildings towering near dense lakes. Many have called Windtown a dry ghetto where drunkards, white trash, and old whores panhandle any upstanding citizen for money if it means getting one cheap thrill in between paying their debts. However, being in Windtown wasn't what was making Miriam and Cori uncomfortable. 

"So Sachiko. Do you know how exotic of a beauty you are?" Abe asked. 

"EXCUSE ME?" Sachiko clenched her fist. 

"Well, I mean, you are half-Asian, and your other half IS from Australia," Abe continued unaware of how much of a racist he was sounding on top of being a creep.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"W-well I…"

"Do you know what? Stop. Just stop. This conversation is over. You are clearly pissing me off right now," Sachiko was trying to keep patient. 

Abe tried to talk further with Sachiko only for Sachiko to move away from him, sitting next to Cori and Molly instead. 

You can cut the tension in the room with a knife. Cori glanced away from Abe, trying to keep comfortable with Molly's patient eyes, looking at her out of a concern most dogs have for the owner when they clench their purse tightly on their lap. 

_-_-_-_

They stepped out of the bus.

"Here we are… Chicago!" Miriam bellowed, giving the girls a good laugh. 

"Did you just laugh?" Abe asked it as a question but it was clear he wasn't happy the girls were ignoring him for a second. 

"Oh, lighten up, Abe! You're actually going to be useful here!" Miriam snarked as Cori bit her lip, being reminded of Abe's presence in the group and Sachiko rolling her eyes impatiently at him. 

Looking for this mystery user's house using the address in his private message was fairly easy. His trailer was the one with orange and brown decorations and white paint yellowing on the outside, with Mexican ballads muffled form within the trailer's walls. 

Miriam knocked on the door, and was greeted to a pale, boy with dark colored eyes, raven hair and wearing black and lime green fitting that of a scene kid who shopped at Hot Topic instead of Spencer's due to his fashionably conservative parents that loathed the idea of their child knowing what a dildo was. He looked like what would happen if the Russian novelist, Nikolai Gogol, shaved his mustache off his face, wore glasses and dark contacts instead, and had hair obscuring the upper right side of his clean face.

"C-Can I help you?" The boy stammered. He looked around Miriam and Cori's age. 

"Why yes. Are you Tanner Christie?" Miriam asked. 

"¡Tino! ¿Quien está en la puerta?" An older woman's voice asked. 

"Wow? Is that your mom? She is all leg!" Abe blurted out. 

It was true somewhat. The woman before them was a leggy blonde who looked like a lot of the trailer park moms, except her hoop earrings were the only ones at the trailer park made with real gold, and her tan was also very real. She also didn't have as many wrinkles. 

"¡Son amigos que conocí en línea!" 'Tanner' replied to his mother in Spanish then turned to Abe and whisper-hissed in English, "Shut up."

"Ah," the woman recognized now speaking in English with a thick Cuban accent, "Well, don't keep them waiting! The mosquitoes will bite them!"

She went about her business lifting weights and doing cardio. If there is one thing to note about the leggy, blonde, middle-aged mom of 'Tanner' was that she liked to keep her figure. 

Abe seemed to be focused on her. 

Miriam shook her head before she began to question 'Tanner'.

"Okay, so my name isn't really 'Tanner Christie'. It's Santino Gomez. But I had to make a fake alias in case they ever showed up!" 'Tanner' admitted he lied. 

"Who?" Miriam blinked.

"Pamela's old classmates. They made her life a living Hell ever since we moved here after our Dad was fired for cheating on Mom for his old boss's wife! We had a divorce where Mom had full custody of us! Dad clearly didn't want us anymore, because he really wanted that catty old hag more than Mom!" Tanner, or should we say, Santino, was hissing. 

"Was 'Christie' your Dad's surname?" Sachiko asked. 

Santino bit his lip, glancing away, "...Y-yeah…"

Santino picked up a pink alpaca plushie holding a plush heart in its mouth, and clenched it tightly in an anxious embrace. Sachiko's eyes were on it for a bit as was Cori's and Molly's. 

"Pamela was my only friend. I couldn't afford college at the moment because of how things went south during the divorce and our lawyers screwed Mom over and I've only been at home tending the house while Mom is away working at the Gym up North of here. The job pool here said despite me only graduating high school, I am overqualified for being bilingual and I already have to go to therapy over my social anxiety and what happened to Pamela."

"What happened to Pamela?" Cori asked. 

"S-She… She killed herself!" Santino whined. 

"Where did she kill herself?" Sachiko asked a different question, her eyes now showing more than just a morbid curiosity, but also some concern. 

No answer. 

"Could you show us?" Miriam asked, deciding if Santino couldn't say anything, then maybe the best solution is him guiding them. 

Santino bit his lip, "...Okay…"

Walking with Santino to the location of his sister's death, stones were thrown at the group by a group of rowdy, dirt-covered kids on the street. Molly screamed when a pebble hit her paw. 

"Look what the freak dragged in!" The biggest of the kids, a heavyset lice-ridden brunet, who looked like a stereotypical bully you see in nineties cartoons, snarked. 

"Yeah! It's a bunch of retards and their pet rat!" A blonde girl sneered. 

It was funny seeing a bunch of grown ups being picked on by trailer park brats out of context but here it was just devastating seeing what they were going to investigate. 

Cori picked up Molly who was beginning to whimper from the pain from her now bleeding paw. Cori wanted to speak but Sachiko stopped her. 

"You don't belong here! Get out of here!" A short boy with a buzzed blond haircut yelled as he threw another pebble attempting to hit Santino only for it to begin floating in the air. 

"So you don't have witches where you come from, do you?" Sachiko said as she was the reason for the floating pebble.

The trailer park brats looked at one another. 

"Well, I am one of the witches that came from Frankton," Sachiko replied as soon the pebble began to shoot the opposite direction, hitting the boy square in the forehead, now making him bleed. 

The boy with the buzz cut began to cry.

"We always come as a clique. Now who would believe I hit your friend? To most adults, we are respectable upstanding citizens. They don't believe in witches. There are more of us than there are of you." 

The blonde girl helped her friend up looking horrified. 

"I must admit, you little shits have balls of steel coming up and picking a fight with a bunch of grown-ups. Now tell me… Do you want to keep playing with us?" Sachiko had a devious grin on her face as the three kids ran off screaming as if they had seen a ghost. 

Cori looked down at the sad Molly who hesitated on putting her bleeding paw anywhere until someone did something for it. 

Cori sat down as she took out a first aid kit from her purse. 

"Shhhh… Mommy's here, Molly. It's okay," Cori replied as she began to disinfect Molly's wound before wrapping it in a bandage. 

"I don't even know why you even are bringing her, Cori. She's a stupid dog," Abe began spouting out things he shouldn't. 

"And that, Abe is why you will never get a fucking girlfriend," Miriam sassed as Cori and Sachiko gave Abe a dirty look. Santino was staring at Sachiko still amazed on how she handled the situation with the trailer park brats. 

Molly was excited to continue her exploration with the others, oblivious to the awkward tension surrounding her. 

It was at a bridge with a small white cross and a couple of candles underneath it unfortunately placed next to a maintenance hole. 

"T-This is it. This is where she died," Santino began to walk cautiously underneath the bridge, pointing down at a dark brown stain.

As he stood above it he was turning pale, "R-right where I'm… s-st-standing."

"I see. And you said you saw a Soul Survivor here?" Sachiko asked.

"Y-yeah. I was praying. Do you think the Soul Survivor could be another reality of Pamela?" Santino asked this question unaware of the ominous dark purple figure behind him. 

"Santino," Sachiko tried to get his attention.

"Could this Soul Survivor be trying to replace Pamela? Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful if there was a reality where Pamela didn't let the horrible thing those little shits that we were having to deal with not get to her?" 

"Santino behind you!" Sachiko pushed Santino away as the Soul Survivor tried to grab him. The figure then turned into a plush Golden Alpaca with a red plush heart. 

"Sachiko! See? It turned into the same alpaca that I gave Pamela for Valentine's Day before she died! It was during the court case!" Santino was excited to see the Soul Survivor. 

"Santino…" Sachiko looked at Santino with worry. 

"Sachiko, what the fuck is going on?! Is that Pamela or not?" Miriam was horrified as the creature looked at Cori again now ready to attack. 

"No… That Soul Survivor… Is you," Sachiko said, her eyes still looking at Santino. 

"I don't understand!" Santino shrieked. 

"Santino, that Soul Survivor is the one who thought Pamela never killed herself. It never got over that trauma and he never got help! It made sacrifices and it is trying to replace you in this reality! If that happens, you will be read as a mad man and a liar!" Sachiko yelled. 

The Golden Alpaca tried to get to Cori, only for Miriam to throw her camera at it. When it happened, it turned into the green haired woman for a minute only for the Golden Alpaca to return to its plush form. 

"San… ti… no…" The Golden Alpaca began to speak, now sounding like a scared middle school-aged girl. 

"Why does it sound like her?" Santino wept in Sachiko's arms. 

"It's trying to lure you into touching it. But you can't! If that happens, your original self will die!" Sachiko replied. 

"But…" Santino tried to speak. Then he saw the creature again, glitching from Golden Alpaca to green-haired robot girl. 

Santino sobbed. He was collapsing into tears, clenching Sachiko's back as he cried into her shoulder. 

"Why do I keep seeing her then?" 

Miriam slapped the camera at the plush alpaca again, with Molly barking at it with foamy saliva dripping out of her mouth as if she had gone rabid, the whites of her eyes, possibly from fear, being visible. She looked down to see Sachiko's skateboard. 

"You bitch! I thought you were done with this place!" Miriam hissed as she hit the alpaca's head with the skateboard. 

Cori just watched amazed. Molly watched the plush alpaca turned back into the green haired robot as she crash-landed onto the floor, shutting down. Molly jumped when she heard the loud, booming, thud of the robot.

"...I am here again… How odd," the green haired robot said before she shut down for good. 

Molly sniffed around the body. 

Santino kept sobbing. 

"Pamela… Pamela's really dead!" 

Abe looked at Santino before he snapped, "Hey! Who the fuck cares?! We have a robot to interrogate now! Sachiko and Cori almost died because you were too busy bitching about your sister!"

Cori, Sachiko, and Miriam, almost unanimously and in unison turned to Abe baring their teeth in a fit of rage.

"ABE!"

Santino wailed louder as Sachiko patted his back.

"Shhhh… Don't listen to him. We care," Sachiko whispered into Santino's ear. 

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Cori yelled, Molly being picked up as she gave Abe a look that read, 'She's talking to you, human. You should listen.' This was a look a lot of dogs give humans when the humans in question get in trouble. 

"Look at her… She's gorgeous!" Abe seemed completely ignorant of the women that lost patience with him. 

"Let's just go. He's completely ignoring us," Miriam shook her head, taking a quick picture of Abe holding the green-haired robot. 

_-_-_-_

They returned to Santino's trailer with something peculiar happening. 

"Dad? What the fuck are you doing here?" Santino hissed as he crossed his arms. 

There was a middle aged white guy with brown hair and a pencil thin mustache. From the looks of things, Santino's mother was shaking her head seeing him too.

"It just didn't work out with Sharon; she was expecting too much from me!" The man replied. 

Santino snarled, "Why come back to us? You weren't even there for Pamela's…"

"Woah! Woah! Easy there! I just was swamped with work!" The man said, trying to dismiss everyone's disapproval of his appearance. 

A dumbbell was thrown at the guy by Santino's mom. 

"¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito retrasado! ¿No has tenido suficiente? ¡Come mierda y muere, bastardo desconsiderado!" 

"Calm down, both of you! Jesus Christ! If it makes you feel better, I came here because I owed you guys money! Just… Take it. I get it. I'm the jackass who tried to make good after wronging you two. It should pay for better housing," The man said as he was beginning to leave. 

Santino's Mom looked down and gasped, collapsing into tears. It was only one million dollars, but it was better than slumming it in a trailer park. 

Miriam and Cori looked at each other.

"Don't worry. I won't tell people about this part," Miriam replied. 

"Good," Cori said, "It was a shame that jerk didn't do that sooner."

Miriam could only think of how Abe could at least learn what not to do to be a decent human being from this person. 

_-_-_-_

A week had passed. It was clear Abe was occupied with the green-haired robot lady. He wasn't going to ever apologize for his selfish outburst at Santino unconditionally. Because of that when Abe tried to come see her, Miriam made the excuse that she was sick. 

Abe left without much resistance. 

It was at this time that Miriam began playing the BL visual novel, 'No, Thank You!!' and completing Kurosawa Ryu's route, feeling a deep sadness engulf her. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 3

120 Days to Saturn

_-_-_-_

Chapter 3 

-_-_-_-

Miriam got up the next morning still thinking about the week before with Abe's odd obsession with that green Soul Survivor. She was a little upset he yelled at Santino but it didn't matter now. After the countless times Abe showed up and she lied about her sickness, he stopped visiting her. 

She felt oddly compelled to celebrate. But he probably still bothers Cori and Sachiko. Speaking of, she figured they should start hanging out again, though without Abe. 

She called Cori. Cori was quick to pick up. 

"Hey! My big brother Ramses just got back from business in one of the neighboring towns! There's also someone you have got to see!" 

Miriam gulped. She hoped it wasn't Abe again. She didn't know what he wanted with her but she figured she should go see. 

"Alright. Come pick me up in a couple minutes!"

When she saw Cori's car with Molly hanging out at the passenger's seat next to her, Miriam smirked as she hopped on in. 

"Is it Abe?" Miriam asked. 

"No. Not exactly. He's someone you told me about before but it was no thanks to the Soul Survivors. I think they wanted him to meet you," Cori said as she looked at her with a bit of horror in her eyes. 

Miriam looked away. In a lot of cartoons when an owner has a dog and the dog is trying to tell said owner they were destined to meet this new stranger, it was oddly cute and memorable. But it wasn't a dog who said Miriam was destined to meet someone. It was something that probed her, destroyed her and revived her again using a weird method she still didn't understand. Whatever the case may be, Miriam was alarmed. She hoped the heavyset boy the Soul Survivors showed her was nothing like Abe in the slightest. 

When they reached the garage, Miriam's eyes widened to see Sachiko was there too, though this time with Santino, holding his hand as the two of them giggled like teenagers about something. Miriam could only imagine what Abe would say to this. 

"Oh! Hey, Miriam! You're here to meet my cousin from Yokohama?" Sachiko asked. 

Miriam's mind was blown. Sachiko had a maternal cousin who showed up in a dream of hers. She was scared to bring up that part of course. 

"Uhhh… Sure," Miriam replied. 

"He and Ramses are starting a new deal together where they start selling Japanese comics as well as CDs and vinyl records. If he starts to geek out, don't sweat it. He's just excited to share this information with people," Sachiko assured Miriam as Miriam got out of the car and lo and behold, there was Ramses and the boy who she helped out of that stomach. 

Miriam trembled. He wore glasses and from the looks of things, he was a stereotypical Japanese otaku that loved anime. However, he was sitting next to Ramses, luckily also obsessed with anime, as they were talking about a magical girl anime, specifically 'Day Break Illusion' also known as 'Genei wo Kakeru Taiyou'. 

Miriam heard their back and forth. It was clear Abe would lose focus in this kind of conversation as the plot got a bit convoluted at times, but she loved Ramses and this boy sharing such a powerful energy together. 

"Uhh… Hi?" Miriam was compelled to step in. 

"O-Oh hey! Miriam, right?" Ramses asked. 

Miriam nodded. 

"Cori told me all about you! So I'm Ramses Song, and this here is my new business partner, Umemura Sunao."

Miriam looked at Umemura. His eyes were a deep dark color, like a moonless night sky. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Umemura. I'm Miriam Ure," Miriam replied as she looked him down. He was clothed with a puffy vest that didn't do his figure any favors and an anime t-shirt of an anime she vaguely remembered from her childhood on a magazine, Magic User's Club, with the five main magical characters in the show. There were no signs of pit stains, which was a relief for Miriam. She also saw his khakis which were in a nice clean condition..

"Miriam, right? Like the first daughter of Adam and Eve?" Umemura asked. 

"Oh… Yeah of course. I have three older brothers. Cain, Abel, and Seth. You could probably say my parents are very devout in their faith," Miriam replied though lately it wasn't the case; they haven't gone to church in a while. 

"Wow. Miriam… It's such a pretty name saying it out loud, right?" Umemura said with a smile. 

"Y-yeah…" Miriam never was complimented on her name before. She was starting to feel weird hearing Umemura say that.

"Wow. You two are completely getting along better than I thought, Sunao!" Sachiko giggled. 

"姉貴！やめてください！" Umemura said flustered as he covered his face.

Miriam gasped. His Japanese was just as cute as he was in her weird dream. Though, she couldn't say that out loud. It would be oddly offensive and creep him out. Though it was clear Sachiko and Umemura were pretty close as well. 

"Ehehe… Excuse me for a second!" Umemura said with a red face. He was bringing Sachiko away to lecture her, pulling Sachiko's hand like a toddler trying to show their parent something. 

"Ohhhh dear. Is Sachiko teasing him? Figured she would do that," Santino sighed, shaking his head while keeping a smirk on his face. 

Miriam couldn't help but fall in love with such an easy to fluster kind of guy. Though, she can't really tell if this was love she was feeling mainly because half of the time she was at Ramses house, she was still thinking about Abe. Abe is probably not going to care about her. She was once the wallflower and now here she is dressing a little too slutty for him. Though, wait. If she didn't dress the way she does now, would Umemura still love her? It was hard for her to decipher right away but she didn't care. Abe wronged Santino. Santino was just trying to help. Their job was to save him from that green robot again. 

Miriam sat down as they began to play  _ 'Tokyo Mew Mew' _ in one of their DVD players. Miriam couldn't help but look at Umemura who's eyes were just like Sachiko's, wide-eyed with excitement as he was glad everyone was enjoying the show with him. Miriam was glad for once Abe wasn't there. She can imagine herself losing Umemura to that guy and his pretentious babbling. 

Though at the same time, maybe Abe should be here just to at least know Santino and Sachiko are dating, Cori and Ramses are sister and brother, and she could be hanging out with someone that showed genuine interest in her. Abe would probably get a kick out of that. 

As the sun set and everyone parted ways.

Umemura sat on the old family swing that Cori and Ramses got to inherit. Miriam felt compelled to sit next to him.

"So, hey. Are you sad the day is almost over?" Miriam asked him as the summer leaves brushed through the trees. 

"No it isn't that. The truth is, Sachiko and I wanted to talk about how she came to be in this world. Because this admittedly wasn't always our reality," Umemura said with a worried look on his face.

"It hasn't?" Miriam was a little shaken by the news. 

"There was a guy. He was a guy who dated Sachiko previously. But he was already married, and his daughter walked in with me wrapped around her arms. We were both shocked. The both of them broke up with us that day, with Sachiko not forgiving him for lying to us like that and I… I admittedly lost my patience during the situation too," Umemura began to speak. 

"Umemura," Miriam was saddened by this. 

"Sachiko was trying to perform for her concert, and then she saw him with another girl, a much younger one at that, and his daughter, who I was dating for a time… she was with a younger boy as well. Seems like being a grade-A asshole runs in the family. Ahaha…" 

Umemura took out an açai flavored Hi-Chew and began to chew on it for a bit.

"We were so upset over it all. I was surprised when Sachiko told me she found a new guy, a younger guy as well! She asked me to hire him for our new business, which while a bit nepotic because they're dating now, has been super helpful. It would be nice actually. It would be nice to finally be friends with someone Sachiko finally opened up to during our six months in this timeline," Umemura was about to chuckle again but stopped himself remembering the food in his mouth. 

Miriam smiled as she could only imagine what it can feel like to be tossed to the side. 

"How did you do it?" Miriam asked. 

"Oh. That. We had been Soul Survivors for a couple seconds. We found our alternate selves, who were in different locations. Despite everything, they were still us. The original me was graduating from university with a business degree which was probably why I managed to work with Ramses so quickly. Being able to have all that knowledge at my fingertip was so strange. I was the older cousin in this universe. In my original universe I was the younger one," Umemura explained as he begun to swing for a bit. 

Miriam decided to swing along with him. Sunao finally swallowed his Hi-Chew. 

"So seeing Sunao Umemura, Age 25 disappear from existence and instead introduce the stunning 21 year old prodigy Sunao Umemura felt almost like I cheated life when I made that jump out of realities. Meanwhile, Sachiko was the prodigy in her original universe, so she was heralded as a musical genius here now. I admit, I still feel some envy but now that the two of us are highly regarded admittedly reminded us that we did a big jump. I don't know how these realities work, but it seems to combine our best traits in both universes, making us the best people we can be. I'm trying not to have my ego bring out the worst traits of mine, because then it would bring out the worst of this universe as well. Karma is like that even in other realities." 

Miriam wondered if this was like one of Abe's pretentious ramblings, but at the same time, Umemura must have wanted to talk to someone about this for a long time. 

"Say, Miriam. Was this conversation boring?" Umemura asked, concerned as he looked at her. 

"N-No. Not a bit. I just wished I knew which universe I obtained this look. The reality where I dressed cool despite losing my eyesight to staring at the computer screen for too long," Miriam replied, looking down and observing her look a bit better. 

"I wonder if your friend, Abe was trying to figure that out as well," Umemura said as he looked up at the stars. 

"Probably," Miriam sighed. Sachiko probably told Umemura of how they met at the arcade and Abe was staring at her creepily. It was a shame. Was there one person that Abe didn't invade the mind of? It was as if the world revolved around him. 

"You know some realities actually bring out the worst in people. I'd warn you to not go into other realities like we did as otherwise, you might end up even worse than you started off," Umemura warned. 

"Thanks, Umemura…" Miriam replied. 

"You're welcome… Say, Miriam? Could you do me a favor?" Umemura asked. 

"Yeah?" 

Umemura inched in to kiss Miriam, and oddly instinctually, she kissed him back. 

Umemura gasped.

"Miriam… Wait. You could have just said no! I… I don't know what came of me to do that!" Umemura covered his face, a bright red hue. 

"Well, now you should return the favor somehow, since I gave you your first kiss, you naughty boy!" Miriam couldn't help but tease Umemura. For all she knew, he didn't know what he was doing either. 

"F-fine! What do you want in return?" Umemura said as he tried to return his composure.

"I want to call you by your first name as well!" Miriam replied.

"W-well this is America… You could just start calling me Sunao naturally, right?" Sunao then said as he was still red in the face.

"Huh… I guess I can," Miriam replied as she was compelled to kiss Sunao again. 

"H-Hey! That's enough kissing for one day!" Sunao pushed Miriam this way again. 

"Awww, c'mon!" Miriam groaned.

"Sachiko is waiting for me at the car with her boyfriend. The mosquitoes will start nipping at us! You should ask Cori to give you a ride!" Sunao jumped off the swing as he landed on his feet.

Miriam smirked as she tried to do a similar feat. 

_-_-_-_

Abe and the robot were fused together by multiple wires of various colors.

"Abe… I didn't think we would meet like this, but you are one of many Alexes in the multiple realities I have been rummaging through to find my soulmate. You may look somewhat like him but there are things you lack that he does. However, I believe there is a way to make you into the soulmate that I want. It'll take a few months and you may not recognize yourself in the end," the green-haired robot girl began to monologue to him. 

"Will I begin to look as appealing as Miriam did?" Abe asked as they floated into space together in this strange fusion. 

"Miriam's appearance was a mere coincidence. However, I will be able to alter your appearance again and again until I am satisfied. Will that be acceptable?" 

"Yes. Do what you must," Abe nodded determined with his bright blue eyes. 

"Very well then. Before I can alter you, I must let you enter my mind. That way, you can learn of the multiple other universes I have been a part of. Some may surprise you," the robot said as Abe then opened her face and a bright green glow began to engulf him. 

_-_-_-_

Abe woke up in his room. Not a lot has changed. He saw the green-haired robot who was knocked unconscious. There must be a way to wake her up. The only issue is how he must do it in order to be able to enter her mind like she wanted more willingly and not in his dreams. 

-_-_-_-_-

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I am guessing now is the time that the pacing is starting to slow down again. Here is hoping I have a better chapter for next time.


End file.
